Get out Alive
by ShadeyMike
Summary: When there is no one to turn to, what will you do? When no buddy knows what you are, what will you do? Two strange teens show up, and all the trouble in the world follows, what is SYSTEM? How is this linked to the Titans? Find out. BBRAE ROBSTAR OCOC


_I own what I own. The Teen Titans belong to DC, not me. If they did belong to me, you would have seen a 6__th__ season._

_-Shady Mike_

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town- Fall Out Boy (Grand Theft Autumn)_

**Chapter 1: A Mall Disturbance **

It was a happy autumn day in the partially normal city of Jump. The sky was a light grey, the buildings seemed to stretch to the heavens, and multi colored leaves graced the pavement of this concrete jungle. The wind was strong and sharp to the skin. Many people were on the streets, cars drove by with a dull hum of the engine. Down the main street of Jump City was a large rectangle building that took up maybe 2 blocks of space, it was the local mall. Inside was packed with daily shoppers, parents with there children, mothers pushing strollers with there young, teenage kids walking away, school girls shopping for new clothes, school boys shopping for new girls. Every thing seemed normal, or as normal as this city could get.

Five teens walked down one of the main sections of the mall, they were the city super heroes, but not in there uniforms, in street clothes. Starfire was wearing a very tight fitting pair of dark blue jeans with a pair of very expensive high heel shoes. She also wore a mid drift t-shirt, pink with red sleeves, and a white rabbit on the front. Her gem eyes sparkled with her normal happiness and joy. Robin was at her side, he wore baggy black pants and a forest green button up long sleeve shirt. On his feet were normal black sneakers with a white streak along the sides. His hair was spiked up like every normal day, but instead of his mask he wore a pair of matrix style black glasses.

Cyborg was in his normal clothes, he really had a hard time finding anything to fit him, but he didn't care, he stood behind Robin and Star with a happy smile. Raven was a little ways off from the three others; she wore dark pants like Star, which seemed a little tight to her. The gothic girl also had a purple turtle neck shirt with a black bird printed on the back. Her violet eyes seemed dull and off into another world, her purple hair was tied back from her face. And next to her was Beast Boy, he seemed the most different with his green skin in his black jeans and purple with black bottom sneakers, he also wore a black under shirt with a purple muscle shirt over it. The green changeling's hair was gelled lightly and spiked to a small curl. His green eyes kept on Raven as he walked down the hallway even if she wasn't paying attention to him or anything at that matter.

As the super heroes continued there walk down the unusually quiet mall walkway the alien princess would drag the boy wonder into various stores and Cyborg would follow with a small chuckle. But once when Raven passed a Hot Topic she stopped and turned to look inside

"You want to go in?" asked the green skinned teen.

Raven seemed to pop out of her careless look and took another stare towards the store and shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on, I like this place." laughed Garfield as he took her hand and walked into the small store.

As he took her soft hand a plant near by tipped over with black energy, and a small embarrassed look came to the gothic girls face. But Beast Boy took no attention to the pot and walked into the store and was calmed down by the recognizing sound of Fall Out Boy's 'Dead on Arrival'. Raven looked around at the various faces of the Gothic, Punk, and Emo teens in the store and felt calm that others like her were around.

In the back of the stores by the posters of various rock artists like H.I.M, Panic at the Disco, and Slipknot where stacked together, two strange looking teen stood. One was a boy about Robin's age, and a little shorter then Cyborg, he wore long black pants with fire colored pockets, his shoes were just the same only the flame colors at the end of the toes and back of the heels. He also wore a black hooded jacket with the hood shadowing his face and its features. Next to the strange boy was a shorter girl around Raven's age, she wore army green baggy pants and old worn out Jordan's, she also wore a hooded jacket but it was a deep green, a little darker then Beast Boy's skin. Her features were also hidden by the shadow; her hands had black gloves covering it through to the sleeve. The two strange teens had there hands laced together like lovers.

Raven looked at the couple with a sigh, she never let anyone know it but she would love to have someone hold her hand and love her like the two teens were doing.

Garfield gave the gothic girl a questioning look as she stared at the two lovers in the back. But he ignored it and went to the back where the posters were stacked. As Raven followed she got a strange feeling in the back of her head, she felt a presence, not like when Terra was around, but a dark and mysterious presence that made her blood run cold. It seemed to get stronger when she approached the boy at the back. As the green teen strummed through the posters Raven looked over to the shadowed boy and gasped as she saw fangs in his mouth, it was the placement of the light that showed his mouth and the small pointed fangs in them that gleamed when he laughed. The girl's shadowed face looked at Raven and Beast Boy and gave a startled look as she saw Garfield's green skin. She tapped the boy's shoulder and whispered into his ear, Raven couldn't hear them and she didn't pry into the minds of strangers, but she knew it was something about his skin. The boy nodded and pulled the girl away and started to walk out of the Hot Topic.

"What is it Rae?" asked Beast Boy with a small smile on his lips.

Raven didn't answer, she just kept her eyes on the two teens, Garfield had been made fun of before, by people who didn't know him, he was used to the accusations he got from the strangers but it still bothered the gothic princess every time she heard them.

The strange boy and girl were almost to the door, until the boy collapsed right in the middle of nowhere. The teenage girl gasped and went to her knees in front of him, she spoke softly into his ears and surrounding people gave a confused look. Beast Boy had dashed over to the teens, Raven could never get him, he was always made fun of and hated but still he helped the day to day to people when they needed it.

"Hey dude, you ok?" asked Garfield as he knelt down to the boy.

The strange girl looked at him again and seemed dumb founded but still helped the boy to his feet. He still slumped a little and had to be carried out with his arm around her shoulder. Garfield looked at them confused as the two lovers walked away, but he went back to Raven's side and picked out a H.I.M poster for his bed room wall and went to pay for it.

"You alright Rae, you look a little weird." stated the green teen as he looked into her eyes.

Raven shook her head; "It's that boy, I got a weird feeling when I was around him." she spoke quietly.

Beast Boy looked back to the door where the two teens had been but shook his head, they were gone, and that boy was sick.

"I know what you mean, why did he collapse like that?" the changeling asked himself.

Raven did not have the answer he wanted, so instead of saying anything she just shrugged her shoulders and the two titans walked out of the store and joined up with the others who were waiting outside.

_Not so far away…_

The two strange teens had slipped into a small narrow hallway with one large florescent light hung above there heads, it sending a dull hum through the quite place. The boy was leaning against the wall; he was clutching at his heart and breathing heavily. So to get more air he removed his hood and let the shadows fall from his face. He had pale moon light skin and long raven black hair that stopped near the top of his back, along with a small patch of hair on his chin that made him look older then he really was. His eyes were dull like one who had lost its care many years ago, but once they showed to be a sapphire blue, now was just a deep ocean blue. And his mouth indeed had fangs, they shown from his top lip when he closed his mouth.

"What's wrong Michael?" asked the still shadowed girl in a soft voice, almost a whisper.

The boy shook his head and tried to stand but stumbled again and went back to the wall.

"I need the serum." spoke the boy known as Michael in a deep and some what frightening voice.

The girl reached into her pockets and felt around for something but found nothing she needed, "I don't have any, do you?"

Michael nodded and reached into his jacket, he pulled out a little black disk with a red light on its middle and a large needle at its end. He pulled back the neck line of his jacket and revealed his similar pale flesh with two small needle length scars near his main vain on the throat. The girl stuck the needle of the disk into his neck and pressed the red light, a small beeping sound came and a hiss followed it. Michael ground his teeth together as an immense pain shot through his body, but slowly the strange boy's body came to a some what normal feeling.

"Every time you need one it scares me half to death, this stuff is killing you Mike, we need to find someone to make this stuff easier on your body." she spoke softly to him as her arms wrapped around the strange boy's neck and he rested his head on her chest.

Michael was going to answer her when a strange sound came to his ears. Footsteps, footsteps approaching the two teens as they sat there on the cold tile floor looking into each others eyes.

A tall tan skinned man stood before the two, he was a good head or two above Michael. He wore a black suite with a blood colored tie and white under shirt. On his head was an expensive pair of sunglasses and in his right hand was a long silver stick with a large silver ball at its end.

"Project Night Blood, project Green Streak, you are to come with me immediately!" yelled the large man in a booming almost robotic voice.

"On whose grounds?" came Michael as he rose to his feet after a little struggle with his body.

The tall man stepped up to him and looked Michael straight in the eyes, the strange boy could see he had brown eyes, filled with hate.

"My name is Markus Powers, I work for SYSTEM. And by the head officials orders I am to take both of you into custody and bring you to him, with your will or not." smiled the towering man named Markus.

The girl almost stumbled when she heard that name, SYSTEM, she had escaped there once, and barely alive at that.

Michael laugh and ran his fingers through his raven black hair and kept his blue eyes on Powers.

"Well, I guess you will have to take me to him against my will."

Before Michael could blink the towering man who worked for SYSTEM slammed the long silver rod into his stomach, electricity ran through Michael's body and he felt one of his ribs break. Michael took in a sharp breath and was knocked back by another blow, sending him through the door way with a loud crash and sliding across the floor with an annoyingly high pitch squeaking sound.

"So this is the famed warrior of the night? The teen age boy who murdered an entire team of SYSTEM agents with a swoop of his hand? I am not impressed!" laughed Powers as he did a cocky stride towards the fallen boy.

People were screaming and running from the fight, but Michael paid not attention to the screams and rose to his feet, a small trickle of dark crimson blood coming from his mouth. Markus raised his arm to strike but Michael ran full force into his abdomen giving him a very painful spear and sending him back about 10 feet. But Markus took the shot with ease and slammed the silver stick into Michael's back and sent him to the ground and used his very large boot to deliver a kick right to the boy's forehead. But Michael did not fly, he latched onto the man's boot and tripped him with his own feet, Markus landed on his back but Michael twisted him around to his stomach and had his full leg wrapped in his arms. With a nasty twist and the sound of an ear deafening pop, Markus's bone was snapped like a twig and it sent the man into a long loud scream.

With his good foot he pushed Michael off of him and sat up clutching his broken leg.

"I will kill you!" he yelled as tears dripped down his cheek.

Michael gave a laugh and rose to his feet and stood in front of the wounded man, and the girl started to walk to his side, but as she passed Markus he grabbed her ankle and pulled himself up and took his massive tree trunk arms and wrapped it around her throat threw the coat.

"Tonya!" Michael yelled as he tried to advance but saw Markus had pulled out a long pocket knife.

"One more step and this little girl's blood will be on your hands!" smiled Markus as he limped for ward with the girl known as Tonya in his hands.

"Titans go!" came a reluctant sound as Robin approached Markus, his bow-staff in his hands.

Robin had the staff concealed on his normal belt in the back and was lucky to have brought it. The other four titans surrounded the towering man and held there positions.

"You move and I will do it! Lets go Night Blood, you aren't going to let me hurt your pretty little girl friend are you?" laughed Markus as he tightened his grip on the girls throat.

The team stepped back, not wanting something bad to happen, but just as Markus was about to limp over to Michael and hand cuff him with another handy utility he had hidden away, the girls body disappeared, and left nothing but a coat in his hands.

"What the hell! Where is she! What have you done?" yelled Powers as he took another step towards Michael.

"When you challenged us for our lives Power's, did SYSTEM ever tell you why they needed us so bad?" laughed Michael as he approached him.

Power's shook his head and tried to step back but the immense pain shot through his leg and he stumbled.

"Well, a couple years ago SYSTEM had a brilliant idea of creating the perfect warriors. Super humans if you would say so. They made 112 special people, and gave them all special little nick names. But one day, two of there best experiments broke out, and escaped there clutches with a few body counts. They were projects 13 and 16, other wise known as the odd couple. SYSTEM wouldn't let there favorite freaks get out of there hands."

Michael placed one hand in front of him and felt a powerful heat come over his body, in the palm of his hand a black flame started to vapor out and twist around the SYSTEM workers body. It took the shape of a snake, made entirely out of black flame.

"I am project Night Blood; they spliced my genes with vampire and gave me the fire touch. I was one of there little accidents." Smiled Michael as his eyes glowed the same fiery black.

A girl popped up in front of him, it was once a little fly and now was a full grown woman. She wore the same genes but now had a green and black sleeved shirt with torn gloves. Her eyes were a deep gem green and her hair was long, down to the small of her back and it was forest green. And her skin to everyone's surprise was green as well, she was a female Beast Boy in the flesh.

"And I am project Green Streak, splashed with animal DNA and as well one of SYSTEMS accidents." smiled Tonya as he wrapped her arms around Michael's chest and leaned her head on his.

Michael leaned down to Markus's eye level and with a blink he destroyed the expensive pair of glasses he wore and revealed his brown and fearful eyes.

"You can tell SYSTEM how you failed to stop us today. And you can tell them that no matter how hard they try, they will never get me or her alive."

Then the hulking man fainted, right on the floor, and left time for the police to approach and handcuff him to take him off to jail. All left in the busted mall walk way where Tonya and Michael and the Titans, the teams eyes all looked upon the two strange teens and what had just unfolded in front of them.

Michael looked into all there eyes, even Robin's with fear.

"You know too much, we must go." is all he said as he turned around and began to walk.

Before he could get two steps away he fell to the ground again like before and everything went black, all that he heard before he left was a gasp from the Titans and Tonya's soft voice at his side. Then there was nothing.

_Alright, so I got a few notes to make before I continue. In the next chapter I will tell more of the events that took place before and who is SYSTEM. But I must warn any people who do not like Fall Out Boy, because there will be quotes from there songs in the beginning of each chapter. So please R and R, if you don't like it you can say it but don't be mean about it, just say something like, You could do better, or, It didn't really work for me. But don't flame, I hate people who spend my time and there's to tell me how bad they hated the story._

_-Shady Mike_


End file.
